


Float Away

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's Cute Dammit, baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: Based on sango-blep's superbaby pic on Tumblr! Lena takes Luke out for some fresh air on her balcony and gets a hell of a surprise!





	Float Away

Nothing in Lena Luthor’s life could ever be described as normal. Her mother died when she was four and she was adopted by her father, who hid the fact that they were blood even after his death. She had the highest IQ ever recorded and had several doctorates and master degrees. Little sister to the notorious Lex Luthor, murderer and madman. She was the last Luthor standing, the only one that could carry the Luther legacy. 

A cry snapped her out of her thoughts, and she crossed the room quickly to its source. 

“What’s wrong, my little love? Is mommy boring you with all her work?” Lena reached down and plucked her son from where he’d been sleeping in his bassinet. He was a few months old and rarely cried, which made it so much easier to keep him with her all day. She’d let Kara take him to Catco with her, but it was almost 100 percent likely she’d forget him there. The woman was barely able to remember her glasses, Lena had taken to keeping spares in her purse and office. She loved her wife, but Kara was a bit of a mess. 

“Ma.” Luke slapped a chubby hand to Lena’s cheek and she laughed. 

“Yes, mama. Just wait until tonight, your aunty Alex will be so amazed you can almost talk!” Lena pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled him closer. “I’m sure your mommy is also looking forward to finally having a night off.” 

Luke squealed at the mention of Kara and pointed towards the balcony. 

“Want some fresh air, hm?” Lena settled him on her hip and walked to the propped open balcony door. “Mama could use some too.” 

As soon as they were outside Lena’s cell began to ring, so she carefully set him down on a play blanket Kara had insisted on. He grabbed a toy and squealed out a string of giggles.

“This is Lena Luthor.” Lena kept her eyes on him 

“Mrs. Luthor, this is Julianna Mayes from the Mayes Corporation, I was just wondering if you had a few minutes to talk?” 

Lena rolled her eyes and flicked her eyes out over the city. She swore she only looked away for a second, but when she looked back at where her son was he was gone. 

“Oh my god!” Lena choked on her inhale and coughed violently as she ran over to his blanket. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to call my secretary and set up an appointment.” Lena hung up her phone and dropped it on Luke’s blanket as she stooped down to look for him. “Luke!? Where are you?” 

Lena scrambled to her feet and leaned through the doorway to scan her office. It was empty, he was nowhere to be found. 

“What-” A high-pitched squeal caught her attention and her heart dropped as she looked up. “Luke!?” 

He was floating upside down ten feet above her and clapping his hands. He began to float back and forth and Lena dived for her phone. Hitting call on a familiar number, Lena steeled herself as the Luthor’s had taught her and waited. 

“Hey, baby, what’s up? How’s my little man?” Kara’s voice rang clear and happy on the other end of the line. 

“Kara, I need you to get here immediately.” 

“What’s wrong?” Kara’s voice was suddenly serious, and Lena heard the echoing sound of boots on concrete as Kara began to walk. 

“Our son is currently floating ten feet above L-Corp.” 

“He- he’s what?” 

“Kara, get over here  **_now!”_ ** Lena screamed into the receiver. 

Luke was now five feet over the side of the building, and Lena feared she’d have to dive for him if he decided he was tired of flying. 

“Luke, come back here to mama.” Lena held out her arms to him and he grinned at her. 

“Luke!” Kara swooped in behind him and scooped him out of the air. He didn’t like that and made it known with an indignant wail. 

Kara landed on the balcony and Lena pulled them both into a hug, her heart still racing in her chest. 

“He has powers!” Kara crowed, a wide grin spreading across her face. 

Lena was still for a moment as she processed what it was Kara was excited about before she slapped Kara on the arm. 

“He nearly scared me to death! Do you know what it does to a human heart to see your baby free floating above the largest skyscraper in the city?” 

“Yes, I can hear it still pounding in your chest.” 

That earned Kara another swat and she began to pout. 

“Lena, just think, Alex wasn’t sure if he’d have powers or not. Now we know!” 

“Oh god, does this mean he has  _ all _ your powers?” 

They both looked down at her son as though he’d show them, but he was distracted with his foot.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” 

Lena felt the first signs of a headache and leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t sign up for this.” 

“Well, actually, we both knew from the beginning that- Hey!” Kara pouted as Lena flicked her cheek. 


End file.
